Weird Trio drabbles
by WhisperOfTheRose
Summary: My friends and I made up the WAT. It is made up of Russia, Canada, and Romano. Rated T for Romano.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea me and Russia thought up. She said she was going to shoot herself, and then I said I would crash into her bedroom wall with Romano. Yes, that is usually our conversations.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Ivan sat on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling above him. Why? Why him? What had he done in the past that would make his life so miserable? Nightmares plagued his dreams every night, and his friends were very… strange. Matthew being nearly invisible and Lovino having a mouth that would make a sailor blush. Not to mention his constant fear of his little sister, Natalya, would try to do. He finally had enough.

Ivan stood up, being careful not to pull the wire Natalya rigged so she would know when he was leaving. The violet-eyed man tiptoed downstairs to where he keeps all his guns. Pulling out his favorite .22 caliber, he quickly walked back upstairs. Quietly closing and locking the door behind him, he quickly scribbled a note for whoever found him. Sighing, he pressed the cold gun against his head, and closed his eyes. He silently reflected on his life for a few minutes until…

_**BAM! CRASH!**_

Quickly, Ivan's eyes shot open, surveying the scene in front of him. There was a hole in the wall that had a, now broken, window overlooking the street. There was a red Ferrari sitting halfway in his room. Though the windows were tinted, the Russian knew automatically whose car that was.

"Vanya!" Matthew yelled, jumping out of the car, with so much force the poor car's door pulled off. He ran up to the surprised man, trying to yank the gun out of his hands. They both struggled for it, Lovino stepping out of the car. Ivan's finger accidentally pulled the trigger, setting the gun off.

_**BANG!**_

"Fuck!" The small Italian standing five feet away screamed. "Bastards! That fucking hurt! You bastards shot my knee! MY FUCKING KNEE!" He screamed, holding his right knee.

After they brought the (still swearing) brunette to the hospital, the Weird Ass Trio went on with their (not so) usual lives.

* * *

**Oh, I love hurting Romano! So yeah, in my friend group there is Canada, Romano, Russia, Germany(Romano's cousin), Rome, America(Russia's boyfriend), Prussia, England, Japan, Italy, Belarus, France, and Finny. **

**Hey Romano, if your reading this, with that knee part, I REGRET NOTHING!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Yes, more torture for Russia! XD Poor Russia...**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Russia sat on his bed, sleep refusing to come. Finally, he got up, and looked outside. The moon illuminated his sunflower garden, bathing them in an eerie, but beautiful glow. The big Russian sighed. How much he longed to be one of them. So big, but graceful. Finally, Russia went back to bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

~~Later~~

Russia heard a commotion. Opening his eyes, he sat up in bed, seeing it was three in the morning.

"Russia~!" A voice called. The big, purple-eyed giant froze, realizing who that was. "I am in your house~!"

Russia jumped out of bed, wrapping himself in his blankets. Running quickly, he hid quietly in his closet. "Go away, go away, go away!" he quietly chanted, closing his eyes. Shivering, he quieted down again, waiting for the next one.

He didn't wait long. "Russia~!" The voice came again. "I am inside your house~!"

Russia started hyperventilating. Belarus could NOT have found his house again! After the last time, he moved himself to America, moving closer to his sunflower. Sadly, it brought him closer to Canada, where Romano was crashing, at least until (as he says) 'Veneciano gains his senses, and leaves that stupid potato bastard.'

"Big brother~!" The voice came again. "I'm coming up the staircase~!"

Quietly, Russia grabbed his phone, dialing Canada's, then America. Neither answered. "Yeblich!" he quietly cursed.

"Big brother~! I'm coming down the hall~!" Russia quieted down, willing her to go away. "Big brother~!" The voice came again, this time accompanied with a door opening. "I'm in your room~!"

The door opened, and Russia's breathing hitched. Big brother~!" the voice whispered. "I've found you~!"

Russia screamed, terror flooding his eyes. Suddenly, light flooded the room, and the person collapsed, laughing so hard. Russia got pissed. So, they thought it was funny, huh?

America picked himself up from the floor. "Dude!" he yelled. "Ya should've seen your face! You looked like you saw a ghost!"

Canada and Romano, who were laughing as well, laughed as well. Russia glared, then smirked. "Real funny." He chuckled darkly.

~~Later~~

America set Texas on his nightstand, still chuckling. He sighed, and laid down to sleep.

"America~!" a ghostly voice called.

* * *

**If ya can't tell, Russia is pretending to be a ghost to scare America. XD**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT DEAD!** **Super duper sorry I wasn't able to do... pretty much anything this past... month or so. School can suck America's Jingle Bells, and finals in Spanish and Algebra 1 are coming up. So, without futher ado, the next installment of 'WEIRD 'ASS' TRIO DRABBLES!**

* * *

Matthew sighed, and closes his eyes. He was in gym, playing the dreaded kick ball. He watched as his friend's brother, Feliciano, ran away from the Turkish senior, Sadiq, and got them another run.

His Russian friend, Ivan, smiled when the sleepy Greek, Hercules, stepped up to kick. "It seems we are going in the field, da?" he said happily, watching a bored Bulgarian hit the sleeping Greek. "Hercules is so tired; maybe if I hit him with my bat, he won't fall asleep?" The smaller blonde shrugged.

"Whatever." Matthew murmured, another yawn taking over his body. Since he stayed up until eleven studying, he didn't go to bed before his brother started playing videogames, so he had to suffer through three hours of Alfred yelling at some random kid or pedo, which it was, he had no clue, until Alfred said goodbye in something that sounded German.

He and Ivan went to the back of the gym, in the corner almost everyone, except that weird Danish kid, never kicked. While Matthew was distracted, he didn't see the ball hit the kicker's foot, propelling towards them. The thing he did notice was the wind from the ball, and the terrible pain of his face hitting the floor after the ball ricocheted off the wall, and into the back of his head. Thinking quickly, Ivan caught the ball before it hit the ground, having successfully gotten the German kid Matthew didn't like out.

~~TIME SKIPP~~

The same blonde sighed, listening the rest of his table roar with laughter. Ivan had, of course, told Lovino, who started laughing, getting the attention of the spacey Spanish kid next to him.

"Would you all stop laughing?!" Matthew finally yelled, annoyance clear in his eyes. "I think everyone knows aboot how I got hit in the head with the kickball!" he glared, wishing bad luck on his two friends.

"Lovi~!" They heard the brunette's brother call. "Fratello~! I have great news!" He cried, running up out of nowhere, hugging the, now annoyed, brunette.

"What?!" The older Italian growled.

"Well, fratello, last night Ludwig and I finally gave up our virginity!" Feliciano said happily, not noticing the anger and hate written all over his brother's face. "Isn't it just wonderful?"

"No, stupid brother, it isn't!" Lovino finally screamed, scaring everyone in the cafeteria. "And with the potato bastard number 1, of course. It's bad enough I have a friend dating potato bastard number 2!" He yelled.

Feliciano teared up, and ran out of the lunch room with a cry of "Luddyyyyy!"

Lovino cursed, and ran after his brother. "CHIGIIIII! Don't run off to the stupid potato bastard! FELICIANOOO!"

Then, with a quiet laugh, accompanied by "Marry me, brother," Ivan was running as well, almost rivaling the Italians.

* * *

**Oh, how I love the ending X3. So, Canada got hurt! My friend, our Russia, and I were playing kickball, and she brought this up. Yeah. So, I got my revenge at the end :3.**

**Also, whenit says 'The German Matthew Doesn't Like', I am mad at our Germany. He is being a total dick right now. Also, about the aboot thing, if I get mad enough, I start having a Canadian accent, and saying aboot and eh. **

**Again, Roma, I REGRET NOTHING! (P.S., The person reviewing my story IS my Romano, that I know is a fact.) Also, replying to her comment, Ah, Lovi, have you met yourself? You ARE the reason stories are rated M/T.**

**Bye! :brofist:**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I am alive. I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update. As I told you before, my other computer that had all my stories and other crap crashed, and forced me to use my mom's. Then, my sister took over that computer, installing Minecraft and forcing me off. Then, a week before winterbreak, my sisters and I all got the flu. Then, we travelled some, and I got sick again. Then school started up. Finally we got another computer where I can write in peace. So I am updating this and E294 over the course of the day. **

* * *

"Lovino!" Mrs. Monroe yells, the language arts teacher standing outside the computer lab, where Lovino, along with his blonde friend, Matthew, were sitting, working on their book reports due at the end of the week, all the while poking fun at the boy sitting a seat away from Matthew.

"Yes?" he calls back, smirking as they were able to make his face go blood red. Again.

"Is this your shoe?" the older teacher asks, holding up a small, black dancing shoe. His face goes red, almost rivaling the boy's face, while Matthew laughs, almost falling out of his seat.

"No, it isn't." the small Italian says, almost cussing at his teacher. Some boys start kicking it around, until Mrs. Monroe yells at them to put it back.

~~Time Skip – 6th period, SLC~~

Matthew and Lovino walk down the hallway, saying goodbye to Ivan as he goes to his class. When they get to the blonde's class, though, Mrs. Lizen, Matthew's Algebra and Lovino and Ivan's math teacher, calls to the brunette. "Lovino, I have something that I believe is yours."

Upon entering the classroom, Mrs. Lizen brings out the same damned black dance shoe that Mrs. Monroe had thought was Lovino's back in first hour. "Is this yours?"

Again, Lovino's shirt turned bright red. "Just because I am small doesn't mean that shoe fits me!"

Matthew snickers. "You should try it on."

Lovino then takes off his shoe, and puts on the black one. To his dismay, it was a perfect fit.

Mrs. Lizen laughed along with Matthew. "You should wear it the rest of the day to see if anyone notices." She says, as a girl Matthew hangs out with, Amber, says another thing sexual about her crush.

"You should also take silver paint, and write 'Lovino's Shoe' on the side." For the rest of the sixteen minutes, Mrs. Lizen just sit there and make fun of Lovino and The Stalker Shoe.

* * *

**Yes, this did happen. Most of these from now on will be stories poking fun at my friends. **

**Also, the boy we were poking fun at was our Rome. Mostly our Romano runs after him screaming, Grandpa Rome! and he runs. It's really entertaining to watch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGee, a second update! This chapter isn't very long, but this did happen. I was doing a France.**

* * *

Matthew was in one of his strange moods. Sometimes he'd act loud, depressing, or flat out perverted. Today was a perverted day. He would read the signs in the cafeteria, and then adds the words in bed after it. Too bad that all the signs seemed innocent, but was a pervert's wonderland.

"Hmm… A person of character. _In bed." _The blonde laughed as Lovino rolled his eyes, and Ivan looked terrified.

Lovino glared. "Shut up!" That is when he did something stupid. He started to drink the juice the school always served, as Matthew found yet another sign to make perverted.

"Get active. _In bed."_ With that, Lovino promptly spit out his juice, accidentally getting it on his jeans in a perfect spit-take. Matthew and Ivan started laughing, while Lovino starts to sputter, face red with embarrassment as he sees his friends laughing.

While they were walking out of the cafeteria, Lovino tries to cover up the small wet spot on his jeans, blushing as Matthew and Ivan just laugh. "I hate you all…"

* * *

**You're welcome, Roma!**


End file.
